1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for enabling computation and display of information by remote measurements, and in particular to apparatus and a method for remotely determining vehicle weight and emission compliance.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to maintain highway infrastructure, assess taxes and fees, and keep vehicle generated pollution to a minimum, all states have developed programs for measuring the weight and emission compliance of trucks and other vehicles. Initially, such programs involved testing the vehicle at off-road weighing and emission compliance monitoring stations. More recently, pressure sensitive strips laid on or in the roadway have been used for weight monitoring.
Both off-road testing and the use of pressure sensitive strips have a number of disadvantages. Off-road testing is a costly procedure for the state and the vehicle operator, while pressure sensitive strips are subject to a high rate of wear and failure due to traffic and weather. Because conventional emission compliance tests are open loop procedures which do not take into account actual operating conditions, such as the load being carried, the conventional tests provide only limited information on the actual pollution costs of a particular vehicle.